Angels May Fall
by Mercuria
Summary: A poem about what might happen to people after they die and what one girl will do to stop it. Dark stuff. (Chapter two slightly edited.)
1. dancing to heaven

Mercuria: Just something I've been pondering lately. Ya know, different kinds of gods and how they relate to humans. This is my impression of one form of the Christian god, gathered from my many years of Catholicism.  
Disclaimer: Okay, this take on God is not what I believe God represents to others. In fact, it's merely a parody of what has been implied by many people I've met throughout my life (don't feel too picked on, internet people, it's not just you I'm talking about here).  
I also don't own Shakespeare's As You Like It.  
*********  
Her name was Grace  
and like that name  
she floated through life  
sparkling and fragile  
like a glass bird  
  
Her god was her comfort  
her love  
and her life  
her dewdrops and sun  
but it wasn't enough  
to stop her from wondering  
wondering still  
  
She danced one night  
in a dark back alley  
and there she was taught  
by a thief with a gun  
that god isn't enough  
to stop you from dying  
dying alone  
  
While the blood trickled out  
staining the darkness  
a fiery red  
Grace lifted up  
and left through the darkness  
to dance through the sky  
to dance to her god  
  
And the angels they sang  
sang for the child  
the child in the darkness  
who danced to the light  
  
"Is this the one?"  
He said  
"This daughter of Eve  
beloved of my angels  
who loved with a passion  
who wondered in silence  
who gave of herself?"  
  
"Lord, it is I"  
And Grace knew happiness  
At the same time knew sadness  
knew dewdrops and sunlight  
knew darkness and blood  
  
But right at that moment  
a frightened young woman  
with eyes round in terror  
was dragged to His throne  
"Where am I?"  
she whispered  
"I stumbled through darkness  
Was bound by these angels  
Please let me go  
Please let me leave  
I swear I've done nothing"  
  
And Grace's eyes widened  
as this lord whom she worshipped   
looked down at the woman   
with fire eyes  
with dead eyes  
with dragon eyes  
"Nothing indeed  
and that is your pleasure  
that is your own remorse  
What good have you done in your life?"  
  
"I have worked to make better  
the lives of others  
who were not so fortunate  
as I  
I have donated money   
and given my time  
my love  
my heart  
my help  
to the ones who need it most"  
And she stood  
slightly quaking  
but still resolute  
facing this being   
this eternal creator  
in order to prove what she was  
  
And the lord in his glory  
who ruled from on high  
with angels and saints  
with pearls and with rubies  
looked down  
"What good have you done for ME in you life?"  
  
The woman hung her head  
"None"  
************  
Mercuria: Sheesh, this is just like a ballad. Yeah, it's free verse, but it kinda stinks ... if anyone has any suggestions for making this more readable, please tell me. I sorely need the help. 


	2. the glass bird

Mercuria: Okay, second and final piece of this little thing. Let me repeat that this is not the God that I think of when people talk to me about religion. If your god is a good, kind god, then be happy! But I've heard way too much about spiritual bully tactics in my life to let people talk about that sort of god without examining the consequences of such ideas.  
**********  
  
"Get out of my sight"  
said god  
and Grace felt a sickness  
Was this the loving god her mother spoke of  
the forgiving god, the saving god?  
Had she been tricked?  
  
The young woman trembled  
and said nothing  
except  
"I am the victim  
of the greatest cosmic joke of all"  
and then she fell  
  
"No!"  
Grace cried  
"What have you done?  
My lord, I thought you loved  
the ones who loved"  
  
The lord looked upon her  
and smiled sadly  
"My child"  
he said  
"That woman was a viper  
a demon in the form of light  
How could she be truly good  
if she would not believe   
in what I am  
and what I offer?"  
  
And this child of light  
this graceful dancer  
with tear-streaked face  
and eyes filled with pain   
stood before her god  
and said  
"Please lord  
I have served you all my life  
but never was I taught  
that you would damn  
the nonbelievers   
Seeing with my own eyes  
what you have done  
I will not consent to be a child of yours  
Send me where the demon has gone  
or be yourself damned"  
  
"And what will this do?"  
said god unto Grace  
"no one will see you  
no one will care  
You truly do love  
but the love is misguided  
Forget her  
and delight in the life that is granted you"  
  
Grace lifted her chin  
"I care about her"  
and it matters to ME"  
and she jumped off the cloud  
that separates the saved  
from the damned  
  
Grace the glass bird  
danced her way up to heaven  
only to cast herself down  
and burn in protest   
of divine injustice  
but even as she fell  
she let herself smile  
she let herself breathe  
"I'm coming  
lady viper"  
  
~fin~  
***********  
Mercuria: Well, that's all then. Remember, please only complain with grammatical or structural critique. 


End file.
